


Daddy's Pet

by Cowboytoy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Play, Locker Room, M/M, No Smut in Chapter 1, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Praise Kink, Punishment, Secret Relationship, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 16:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19338544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cowboytoy/pseuds/Cowboytoy





	Daddy's Pet

Jesse had a gloating grin on his face. He was sweaty and fighting for his breath, but it was all worth it when he saw his commander on the mat in front of him. It was the first time he had managed to beat Gabriel in one of their sparring sessions and Jesse was so proud when he saw the surprised face of his boss. "Ha! Did you see that? Take that, old man!", he shouted happily and extended a hand to help Gabriel get up again.

Gabriel took the hand and got on his feet. The few people that were in the gym with them were looking at them. No one would ever call the Blackwatch Commander an old man and get away with it except for Jesse McCree. He was here for only a year now, but he and Gabriel were already very close. The commander had given him the chance to start a new life and Jesse was learning a lot from him. The most important thing Gabriel showed him was that he was worth more than just his incredibly good marksmanship. After spending so much time together, the two of them got inseparable. They had a very special synergy and a little secret. The thing between them was more than just friendship, but no one knew about it.

"Good job, kid", he older man praised him and he knew that this was already enough as a reward for the cowboy. After the two of them got this close, it didn't take long until Gabriel had found out about Jesse's little praise kink. "Go take a shower now. I'll see you later."

Jesse still had a bright smile on his face as he made his way to the locker room to get himself cleaned up. Some stray strands of hair were sticking to his forehead and his shirt was soaked in sweat. Gabriel was definitely playing favorites with Jesse, but that didn't mean he would go easy on him. Quite the opposite was the case and Jesse already knew that all his muscles would ache terribly this weekend.

Jesse got rid of his soaked clothes and went to the showers. The warm water worked wonders on his sore limbs and Jesse really took his time to relax.

When he was done, he rinsed out his hair and turned off the shower before he dried himself off. With only a white towel around his hips he went back to the lockers and got dressed in some new and fresh clothes. He was wearing some tight black jeans and a red t-shirt. It was weekend for him now, so he had brought some of his better clothes to the locker room and was now excited for the evening. He was twenty-one now and Gabriel finally let him drink alcohol. Sometimes he let him drink some whiskey and the young cowboy slowly started to get the taste of it.

When he closed his locker, he suddenly felt two strong hands on his hips and some hips against his ass. "Don't you have something to say, naughty boy? Just kicking your commander to the ground and calling him an old man isn't something a good boy would do", Gabriel's smoky voice suddenly purred into his ear.

Jesse looked around to check if somebody else was around. When he saw that they were alone he leaned back against his commander and turned his head a little. "I'm sorry, daddy. I'm sure there is a way I can make up for it", Jesse purred cheekily and grinded his ass against Gabriel’s crotch. “Come to my quarters and we’ll see about it, cariño”, Gabriel whispered back and turned Jesse around. After checking once more that no one was around he leaned closer to give his boy toy a quick, but passionate kiss. “I see you in thirty minutes. Don’t be late or I have to think of some punishment”, Gabriel said with a mischievous smile and slowly let go of Jesse to leave again.  
  
Jesse was left high and dry as he leaned against his locker with a boner pressing uncomfortably pressing against the tight fabric of his jeans. Gabriel never had to do much to get Jesse riled up and Jesse really had nothing against it. He packed up his stuff and went back to his dorm. Jesse had a simple room that was similar to a cheap hotel room. He had a bed, a wardrobe and a desk to work on. The only other room he had was a bathroom with a small shower. It wasn’t much, but Jesse was very happy with it. He had decorated the room and made himself very comfortable here.  
Jesse put his dirty clothes to the laundry and went to the bathroom. He needed to adjust his hard cock in his pants since it really got uncomfortable for him. Jesse dried and combed his hair and grabbed his cigarettes. His body was really excited for what was about to go down and Jesse felt himself blush a little when he saw how his hard nipples were very visible through his tight shirt. On his way to Gabriel’s quarters everyone would be able to see how aroused he was from the obvious bulge in his pants and his hard nipples. Jesse was sure Gabriel intended this to happen since he knew how responsive the boy was and it made Jesse blush even more.  
Jesse grabbed his hat and looked at the clock. His eyes widened a little. He was already two minutes late and Jesse knew how strict Gabriel was with his punishments. He also knew that it would only get worse the later he would get there. So Jesse put his hat on and rushed out of his dorm to meet up with Gabriel.  
  
Jesse felt his heart beating in his chest as he went over to Gabriel’s place. Even though no one really paid attention to him, Jesse felt like everyone was staring at his crotch. With his hands in his pockets he hurried up some stairs and went through some corridors until he had reached his destination. Jesse laid his hand on the scanner and opened the door. Since their relationship got more intimate, Gabriel had given him permission to unlock his door like that. “You’re late”, he just heard Gabriel’s harsh voice and already his chest tighten in a mix of nervousness and anticipation.  
  
“Come over here, Jesse.” He heard the words with a bitter sweet note from the bedroom. “Let’s make sure you won’t disobey your daddy again.”


End file.
